Forever Ours
by Malika DaughterOfWisdom
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are two lonely people who happen to bump into each other on Valentine's Day night at a bar. They talk and tell each other about themselves, they had a lot in common. Can they turn a lonely night on Valentine's Day into something better? Or will Annabeth stop it because Luke cheated? Small lemon, all human, AU, and OOC. Happy Valentine's! *Cover by Burdge Bug*


Forever Ours

**Summary: **Annabeth and Percy are two lonely people who happen to bump into each other on Valentine's Day night at a bar. They talk and tell each other about themselves, they had a lot in common. Can they turn a lonely night on Valentine's Day into something better? Or will Annabeth stop it because she found out Luke was cheating on her? Only a pinch of lemon, all human, AU, and OOC, please read. Happy Valentine's!

**Rating:** For mature

**A/N: **I am not going to stop Twists and Turns, don't worry. For those of you, who haven't read it, please do! Happy Valentine's to all you wonderful people from me.

**Dedicated to: **My wonderful family, my mom and dad, even my annoying younger brother who is now 8. And to my friends and everyone who believed in me, including my followers and reviewers, and the amazing people who favorite my stories and me. Also to the people who read this and to couples and single people. Bless you all!

**Annabeth PoV**

Here I sat, a curly blonde haired 20 years old with grey eyes, on a stool in a bar, holding tequila in a bar, watching couples dance at 8 PM. On Valentine's Day.

I sighed. I walked in on my 'boyfriend' doing it with some brunette about 2 hours ago.

I chuckled, remembering it.

***Flashback to 2 hours ago"**

_I unlocked the door to Luke's apartment with my spare key._

_Luke and I were dating for about a week. He seemed nice, and we went on a few dates, then he asked me to be his girlfriend._

_I didn't know how to say no, so I said yes._

_He got me flowers but never gave me a kiss on the lips because I said I didn't want a kiss on the lips._

_Never mind that, when I got inside, I heard moaning sounds from the bedroom._

_I knew that Luke was doing it with someone else, and I didn't care. _

_I walked behind the bedroom door and texted Luke._

_**Annabeth: **__Hey Luke! Whatcha doin?_

_The moaning sounds stopped and I heard Luke saying that it was just a friend and then texting me back._

_**Luke: **__Nuthin, tired and just relaxing at a coffee shop. U?_

_I smirked._

_**Annabeth: **__Oh, nothing._

_**Luke: **__k, I GTG, TTYL._

_**Annabeth: **__Wait._

_**Luke: **__What?_

_**Annabeth: **__Wanna see some magic tricks?_

_**Luke: **__Sure?_

_**Annabeth: **__Look._

_I then walked into the bedroom._

_The brunette screamed._

_Luke paled considerably._

"_It's not what it looks like." Luke said._

_I smirked, "Oh, I think it's exactly what it looks like." I turned towards the girl._

"_Who are you?" the girl says._

"_Well, I am now officially the _ex-_girlfriend of Luke."_

_The brunette's eyes widen, then she turns and punches Luke right in the face._

"_You said you were single!"_

_I then punched Luke in the face and I heard a crack._

"_Here are the magic tricks. Poof, your nose is broken."_

_I punched him again._

"_Poof, you're single!" _

_I punched him once again._

"_ABRACADABRA! You will now be beaten up by girls you cheated on!" this is what the brunette screamed._

_The brunette put on some clothes and we beat the crap out of Luke._

_I didn't know her name, but by the way she punches, she was a fighter. _

_***End of Flashback***_

The girl's name was Alisha, and she was my age.

We became friends and then she left and I went to a bar to ease my mind. I didn't care that Luke cheated, that's the funny part. I am just angry at myself that I ever went out with him.

So this is how I got here.

Just as I was about to leave, a hot guy sat down next to me. When I say hot, I mean HOT.

He was like a God with his messy jet black hair and beautiful sea-green eyes and firm jawline, not to mention his toned body with muscles in just the right places.

"So you're alone or not?" he asks.

I blinked and looked back to see if he was talking to me, "Yeah. You?"

"Yup, found out my girlfriend cheated on me this morning."

"Same here, except found out a couple of hours ago." I have no idea why I was so open to him, a man I don't even know the name to.

"Percy Jackson." He held out his hand.

"Annabeth Chase." I shook his extended hand, it was warm and soft. He reluctantly let go of my hand.

I only had a few mint cocktails so I wasn't worried he would take advantage of me, and he wasn't drunk either. Plus, he didn't look like he would do that.

"Well, since we're both single now, mind if I be your Valentine?" he asks, nervously I might add. I thought it was cute.

I giggled, wow, I never giggle, what is this man doing to me? "Sure."

He smiles wider.

We ended up talking for an hour.

He adores the ocean and is a professional swimmer and surfer. He is from New York and is 22.

I love the ocean, and I am good at swimming and surfing, but not a professional. I love architecture and cooking. I am from San Francisco, California and 20.

Then, Taylor Swift's 'Love Story' came on and he stood up.

"Would you care for a dance, m'lady?" he said in a fake medieval accent.

I giggled, "Why of course, good sir." I took his outstretched hand and bowed.

While we were dancing -more like swaying- I rested my head on his toned chest and he rested his on top of mine.

When the song ended, we slowly pulled away, then One Direction's 'One Thing' came on and he pulled me back.

"Just one more." He whispered in my ear. I nodded.

We seemed to know exactly what to do. He spun me around many times; I dropped into his arms, moving like we practiced for years.

When we were nearing the end, when they sang, "So get out, get out, get outta my head, and fall into my arms instead." We all stood still and looked into our partner's eyes.

I thought the song expressed exactly how I felt, that he had the one thing I couldn't find in others.

The song went back to its fast and speedy beat and we danced and moved along to the rhythm. I was left thinking if he felt the same.

After a few songs, we went back to the bar and once again talked.

Soon, I felt hungry and my stomach grumbled a bit. I blushed furiously, but he just laughed.

Gods, that laugh. It was so addicting, so genuine and carefree, something I wish I could be. I usually fake smiles and laughter because I'm scared of losing things. Only with Percy was I myself, not thinking, which is _very _dangerous for me, and doing what I want instead of doing what other people want me to do.

"How about we go out for a dinner after a few songs?" he asks me, mindlessly twirling a curly strand of my hair.

I nodded.

"All right, since this is Valentine's Day, we're going to play ya all a love song that most of you should already know, so y'all get on the dance floor with ya partners and waltz with the damn music, a'right?" the DJ hollered into the microphone.

"A'right!" we all chorused.

Without thinking, _again, _I grabbed Percy's hand and dragged him to the dance floor, which was already crowded with women who also had dragged their partners to dance.

The first notes came through the speakers, and the DJ was right, we all knew it.

"Ahhhhhh." A few chuckles from the guys and giggles from the girls, we put our hands on our partners. Not that way perverts!

The girls' put their hands on the guys' shoulders; the guys' put their hands on the girls' waist, so that we were pressed up against each other.

Some girls had their head on the guys chest, others who were tall enough, had them in the crook of the guys neck, some just stared into their partners eyes.

"_The day we met, frozen I held my breath._

_Right from the start, I knew that I found a home for my heart,_

_Beats fast, colors and promises,_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone…"_

The words from the Glee version of _A Thousand Years _streamed from all around us –thanks to the surround sound.

I could hear Percy's heartbeat since I rested my head on his chest. He was tall, 6 foot 3, and I was at least a head shorter, even in my 2 inch heels. Never was a fan of high heels.

"_One step closer…"_

If possible, Percy held me tighter and closer than before.

"_I have died everyday waiting for you._

_Darlin' don't be afraid, I have loved you for_

_A Thousand Years."_

He spun me around once.

"_I'll love you for a Thousand more."_

We were now moving in circles, one of my hands one his shoulder and one he was holding on to, and one of his on my waist.

I couldn't see anyone but him. I registered others twirling and moving, but my focus was on him. His gaze pierced through me, entering my soul, looking past my walls I worked so hard to build, and all he had to do was look into my eyes and he knew.

His eyes didn't hold pity like I thought they would, which I would have hated, his gaze had pride, pride that I had lasted this long and yet hasn't broken.

His beautiful sea green eyes also held recognition, and that's how I knew he also had a crappy childhood, and built his own walls, but they crumbled, just like mine, when we looked into the others pair of eyes.

Some say the eyes are the windows to the soul, others say that it's not real and say it's just in stories. But have they ever looked into someone's eyes and can tell anything about them, without any words being exchanged at all? No. I believed that eyes are the windows to the soul, I almost didn't believe it, but my mom did, so I did.

"_Time stands still._

_Beauty in all she is."_

The look in his eyes when he looked at me put dozens of butterflies in my stomach. It was want, but not lust, and not because of my attire. A midnight blue A-line cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline and spaghetti straps and some black tights that ended at my knees.

"_I will be brave, I will not let anything take away, what's standing in front of me."_

As if to prove that point, Percy wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to him.

"_Every breath, every hour has come to this."_

I looked into his eyes, they were clouded, but they were also shining.

"_One step closer…"_

We sang together, along with a few others who followed our lead.

"_I have died everyday waiting for you._

_Darlin' don't be afraid, I have loved you for_

_A Thousand Years._

_I'll love you for a Thousand more."_

He twirled me around and pulled me back so that my back was pressed against his front.

"_And all along I believed I would find you._

_Time has brought your heart to me._

_I have loved you for a thousand years. _

_I'll love you for a Thousand more."_

He spun me again and held me so that I could look at his face and still be covered by him. I finally felt safe. Protected. That no one could hurt me in any way.

"_Ooooooooooooh."_

We were dancing, spinning, swaying, and we sang.

"_I'll love you for a thousand more!_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOH."_

We stood still, looking at each other and his eyes darkened and he looked involuntarily at my lips, while I sang.

"_I have died everyday waiting for you._

_Darlin' don't be afraid, I have loved you,_

_For a Thousand Years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more!"_

Now we both started to lean forward while the music kept playing.

When our lips touched, I say sparks. His lips were soft and tentative, as if he didn't want to do something I didn't.

Now it was ironic that after I felt the sparks fly, Taylor Swift's '_Sparks Fly' _started playing.

I would have laughed if my lips weren't busy doing something else.

When we pulled away for air, we were panting.

"Let's go eat dinner." He gasped out.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak without screaming, "OH MY GODS PERCY JACKSON JUST KISSED ME!"

The next few minutes were a daze, like walking though fog. I did hear Percy ask me if I was on foot, and I remember saying yes and going to Percy's Range Rover.

We were outside the car when he talked again.

"Were do you want to eat?" he asked me.

"Surprise me." I said, not knowing it might have a double meaning.

He smirked, "Sure, I'll surprise you."

He reached over and grabbed me by the waist, pulling me towards him and then crushing his lips to mine. Damn, those lips will be the death of me. Before he could pull back, I wrapped my arms around his neck so he couldn't pull back easily.

The kiss was soft like our other one, but it soon turned more passionate.

I bit down lightly on his lower lip, causing him to make a low sound in the back of his throat which caused me to smile.

He pushed me so my back was pressed against his car and he was pressed against my front. He moved his hips, causing me to moan, which made him do it again, and again.

He sucked on my lower lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth.

Our tongues battled for dominance, exploring each other. With each swish of his tongue,

We broke apart for air, gulping them in lung fulls.

"Wow." Percy said.

"I should watch what I say."

"Nah," he smirked, "I like it." He gave my cheek a peck and opened the door for me.

*Time Skip*

Percy brought me to Sea of Food, a famous seafood restaurant, and we ate with comfortable silence.

When I had to go home, I told Percy my address and my phone number, when we got to my apartment door, I didn't want Percy to go, and it looks like he doesn't either, considering the tight hold he has on my hips.

I unlocked the door and walked inside my apartment before a silence settled over us.

I didn't want him to go so I said, "Do you want to come in?"

He hesitated, "Sure, thanks."

I turned on the lights and closed the door behind Percy.

My walls were grey-blue and I had a kitchen, a living room, a dining room, a bathroom, a bedroom, a guest room, a study, and a balcony since we were 10 stories up.

We ended up chatting again, Percy just twirling my hair while I laid down on him. I don't know how I got my head on his shoulder while laying down on my dark blue couch, but I loved it.

We were playing a game of Dare and Dare.

"I dare you to make me make a noise, _without _tickling." He looked pointedly at me. I huffed, but nodded.

So I tried a trick I learned in the past hour, I nibbled on his neck. He tensed, but didn't make a noise.

I kissed over his neck, his collarbone, his jawline, his face, and then his lips. He kept them closed, so I bit down on his lip and slipped my hands under his shirt and traced the lines of his abs.

He moaned and I smirked and sat up, crossing my arms. "I win."

He glared half-heartedly and then had a smirk of his own.

He sat up and pushed me down so that I was on my back and he was straddling me and he started sucking on my neck, surely leaving a hickey.

I moaned immediately. He smiled against my skin and continued up my neck to the sensitive spot behind my ear. He nibbled on it. My back arched involuntarily.

He growled and smashed hip soft lips on mine.

I won't go into detail but we got into the bedroom and clothing one by one was ripped off, not literally. I registered Percy putting on protection and whispering, "Are you sure?" "Yes." I said before crushing my lips to his.

I'll leave the rest for you to imagine.

*Time Skip*

When I woke, I became hyper aware of the steel bands of arms encircling my waist, as if saying, "You can't have her."

I carefully extracted myself trying not to wake him, but it was an epic fail.

"I'm hungry, do you want pancakes?" I said.

That got him up.

After dressing, I went to make us pancakes and I had to concentrate really hard not to burn them because Percy's strong arms were wrapped around my waist again and he was kissing my neck softly.

When I finished the blue pancakes –yes, blue- I turned and kissed him, _hard._

"What was that for?" he asked, still dazed.

"For distracting me, now you know I feel."

"Wow, I should distract you more often." He grinned a lopsided smile.

I blushed and shoved him playfully, but with how strong he is, and even though I go to the gym, he barely moved.

Later that night, Percy went to get some clothes from his apartment, which was conveniently a block away, and brought them here along with a few other necessities to my apartment because I didn't want him to leave.

We ordered some pizza when he asked me to be his girlfriend, I said yes, trying to stay calm.

We kinda progressed from there.

Everything was like a dream, I couldn't think clearly, but there was something I was sure of. That I loved Percy Jackson.

**Percy PoV**

_*1 Year Later*_

I was thinking about this for a few weeks now, I wanted to propose to Annabeth. I wasn't sure when but I got my answer.

It was when we were at a vacation at Montauk Beach, my arms were around her slim frame when I kept sprouting out lines from songs, trying to annoy her.

"_You've got that one thing." _I sang from One Direction's 'One Thing'.

"Argghh! That's it! I want an original line coming from you tomorrow, and I expect the most original." She finally said.

In that moment, I knew what I would do.

I loved Annabeth more than anything, and, even though she knows, I whispered, "I love you, Annabeth."

She smiled, "I love you too, Percy."

**Third PoV**

They both thought it at the same time,

"_What we have is Forever Ours."_

**Thanks for reading! And Annabeth does say yes, so don't worry, the rest you can dream up.**

**Please review! **

_**~Malika DaughterOfWisdom**_


End file.
